


Partners

by lunick



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon Ranger
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Sex, Mentions of underage drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunick/pseuds/lunick





	Partners

They started together.

They met at orientation: he was a bit scrawny and she was a bit curvy. But the boy carried himself with a type of confidence that she found admirable, somehow. Inspiring, even.

”I’m Lunick,” he said, holding out a hand that was a bit too big for the size of his wrist. “But all my friends call me Lune, so— !” His voice cracked slightly on the last word of his sentence and he just laughed it off.

“Solana,” she responded, offering out her hand as well. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise!” He started to give her a grin, until someone called out his name across the floor. He looked up to see a group of boys waving him over and smiling at him — seemed to Solana that she was not the first new recruit he had made friends with. He returned the wave and gave a little nod, before turning back to the other bluenette. “I gotta bolt — see you around, Solana.”

And with that, he was gone, into the ocean of rank 1 rangers that would soon dwindle down to almost nothing. They say that one out of ten rangers actually make it, actually can deal with the pressure that comes with the job. Double dorms turned into singles as people quit, for a multitude of reasons: It’s too hard, I’m not a high enough rank by now, I miss my family, I hate this place. That was, if any reason was given at all. Sometimes they just cracked under the pressure and left, leaving their uniforms and stylers on their beds and getting out as soon as possible.

It may not just be dumb luck that Solana and Lunick ended up being partners. They were some of the most competent rangers around, being pushed together during missions because no one else could keep up with either of them. There was no air of jealousy or blind admiration when they worked together, because they were both on the same page, they both knew what they had to do and they did it. Of course, sometimes they did things they weren’t supposed to: completing the last challenge in that temple, catching that pokémon (even if it was for it’s own good). But they always worked it out in the end. Even their partner pokémon matched — it was a partnership made in heaven.

It was nice, because that’s what they saw each other as. Partners, nothing else. If Lunick tried to hit on her, he would be met with a “dream on, lover boy,” and they would both laugh. She had her own hook ups, and he had his. They didn’t need each other for that — though, Lunick did wonder what it would be like.

“C’mon Sol… just one time,” he said, leaning towards his partner just a bit. His breath vaguely smelled of alcohol, a scent that stung at Solana’s nose — he’s had more than he usually does. She rolled her eyes, putting her half full beer to her lips and avoiding eye contact. She doesn’t want one time to turn into two times and then three or four — she is content with their partnership the way it is. No, she’s content with their friendship the way it is.

“In your dreams,” she smirked, earning a messy laugh from Lune.

“More like in yours.”

Before Solana could even respond, her partner became distracted by something, or rather, someone, else. A rank 7 ranger, a 17 year old girl, curly blonde hair, and green eyes — she looked vaguely like… the bluenette blinked, watching the exchange, the way Lune’s mouth went from a smile to a smirk, the way the girl twisted her hair around her finger and bit her bottom lip.

Solana rolled her eyes again as Lunick gave her a two fingered salute and left the party, younger ranger in tow. She hit her head against the wall behind her.

She’s partnered with an idiot.


End file.
